Penny's Tent
Penny's tent is located next to Hannah’s tent on the same side as Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz's own tent at the Camp in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Life is Strange 2. Its interior can only be explored during "The Trimmigrants" checkpoint. Overview The area immediately outside Penny’s tent is tidy compared to some of the other tents in the camp. A sturdy shopping bag with a beer brand logo is situated to the left of the entrance and contains some folded clothes and what appears to be a belt. The tent itself is grayish-green with a white top half. Its entrance is dome shaped and appears as though it can be zipped open or closed. Across the top of the tent, a large blue tarp is secured with ropes to thin tree trunks. The interior of the tent contains personal possessions, such as his sleeping bag, his backpack, a mug, a hat and sunglasses, a bong, missing person posters, a photo of friends, and his Michigan ID card. Interestingly, a green sleeping bag can be seen underneath the blue one. This could suggest that Penny has guests stay over sometimes or that he prefers to sleep on additional cushioning. Perhaps the missing person used to sleep in the tent with him. The tent reveals a lot about his personality and mental state. For example, the missing person poster is of somebody he has been looking for since 2015, over a year before Sean and Daniel joined them. This suggests he doesn’t easily give up on people. The photograph of Penny, Hannah, Finn, and Cassidy that he displays on a wall of the tent suggests he places great value on friendships and connections. The graffiti written across two walls seems enigmatic, which correlates with his tendency to believe in conspiracies. Notable Items * Dog Toy - There are two dog toys in Penny’s tent. This could suggest the dog we see in the camp belongs to Penny or that he simply enjoys playing with it more than the others. * Missing Person Poster - A male called Arthur "Jinx" Lee has been missing since 2015. Penny is listed as a point of contact besides the police, which suggests the person was known to him personally. Sean later finds out that this was somebody Penny loved. * Bong - The appears to be fashioned out of wood, which may suggest Finn’s wood carving hobby came in handy. * Group Picture - Penny appears to value his friendship with Hannah, Finn, and Cassidy. * ID Card - This reveals Penny’s real name is Baptist Dean Mickael, and he is from Detroit, Michigan. He is also 21 years old, according to the date of birth on the ID. Interactions The following interaction for Penny's tent is only active during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. * Sean can inspect the inside of Penny’s tent during "The Trimmigrants" checkpoint. * * * * * Trivia * Penny is known as the camp's conspiracy theorist. * In the "Campfire Tales" episode checkpoint, Penny discloses that he loved the male on the missing person poster he keeps inside his tent. He hasn’t given up hope that "Jinx" will be found. Gallery Lis2-Freecam-pennytent-outside.png|External view of Penny's tent. Lis2-Freecam-pennytent-outside2.png|External view of Penny's tent. Lis2-Freecam-pennytent-belongings.png|Looking towards the entrance of the tent. Lis2-Freecam-pennytent-inside.png|Looking towards the back of the tent. Lis2-Freecam-pennytent-writing.png|Full view of the graffiti inside. LiS2-PennyTent-Internal-1.png|The dog toys inside the tent. LiS2-PennyTent-Internal-2.png|Missing person poster. LiS2-PennyTent-Internal-3.png|The hand-made wooden bog. LiS2-PennyTent-Internal-4.png|The photograph of Penny, Cassidy, Hannah, and Finn. LiS2-PennyTent-Internal-5.png|Penny's ID card. Concept Art TBC Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2